


The Program

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, reparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Ron and Harry have an amusing discussion about Malfoy's community service.





	The Program

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it. It wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Originally posted December 2, 2012](https://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/35587.html)

Ron crossed his arms and glowered at Harry’s telewhatsis set as if it had done him a personal disservice. Which it had, all things considered. The fact that Harry was obviously trying and failing to hide his amusement did not help Ron’s mood at all. As such, he felt compelled to voice the thoughts that had plagued him all evening. Repeatedly.

“This is  _not_  what the Community Service Program had in mind.”

Harry gave up and burst out laughing. Ron scowled and threw a cushion at his face, which Harry caught deftly. He grinned at his unhappy friend. “You’re just pissed that Malfoy actually found a way around this, aren’t you?”

“Damn right I’m pissed!” Ron snapped. “And you should be too!  _This_ ,” he emphasised gesturing indignantly at the television. “…was not supposed to happen!”

“Of course,” Harry drawled, rolling his eyes. “You do realise that the whole point of the Program was to re-educate purebloods about the muggle world? I mean, it’s not like Malfoy skipped any of the necessary steps. He interacts with muggles on a daily basis, he’s got a muggle job- you have nothing to complain about.”

“That’s not a  _job_!” Ron sputtered. “He’s basically being a rotten prick to muggles! And getting paid for it!”

“Sounds like a job to me,” Harry shrugged. “And let’s face it- he does have a knack for it.”

Ron was not done sulking. “Just because you and the ferret are friends now, doesn’t mean you have to take his side.”

“I’m not  _taking his side_ ,” Harry retorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m just pointing out the obvious. Malfoy is actually good at his very muggle job, and you’re just pissed he’s not scrubbing toilets and sweeping floors for a living.”

Ron scowled but did not deny that. “It would have made him less of a prick if he did,” he mumbled peevishly.

“Well he didn’t,” Harry said firmly. “And Malfoy’s always going to be a prick, no matter what. At least now he does it to other people. And you have to admit, he’s pretty damn good at it.”

“Whatever.”

“Yeah well, try not to break the telly with all the glaring, yeah? I want to catch Malfoy’s show. It's fucking hilarious.”

He took a swig of his beer and turned back to the telly. Between the lights flashing and the catchy music playing, Ron groaned and buried himself in a cushion. Harry merely chuckled as the announcer boomed out.

“This is  **Comedy Central Roast!**  And now, please welcome your Roastmaster-  **Drrrrraco Malfoy**!”


End file.
